


Private View

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2013 Fic Battle 2.0 Team Edition [39]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Gwen go on a beach holiday but spend more time in the room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private View

**Title: Private View**

  
**Author** :

**Rating: PG**

  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen

**Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

**Word count: 531**

  
**Summary:** Arthur and Gwen go on a beach holiday but spend more time in the room

  
**Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.

  
**Prompt from mara93:** The Pendragons on Vacation

  
**Private View**   


It was time for vacation. Arthur and Gwen had been looking forward to this time for weeks. They both deserved it and with all their work projects done. It was the perfect time before starting new ones.

  
They always had a problem deciding where to go. Arthur wanted to go snowboarding and Gwen wanted to go to the beach. They went to the beach.

  
Arthur realized that it was a great decision the moment he saw Gwen in a bikini walking across the sand. He had forgotten how beautiful she could be in the warm glow of the sun. The only problem that Arthur had with it all was that there were other men appreciating her beauty as well and some were not very discreet about it.

  
They were getting ready to go to the beach on the third day and Arthur held out a beach cover to her. “I found this in the shop downstairs.”

  
Gwen took it and held it up. “Arthur, it’s hideous and it will swallow mw whole. It’s really too warm for it anyway.“ Gwen held it out for him to take it back.

  
“Guinevere, there are men staring at you and not in a very nice way.” Arthur said. “Wear it for me, please.”

  
Gwen laughed. “I will not be hidden away just because you are jealous of men who like to look at me. You should be proud that you have a wife that other men envy.”

  
Arthur took the cover back and stuffed it in the tote. “I’m bringing it just in case.”

  
“In case of what?” Gwen was amused. “You didn’t act this way the last time we were here.”

  
“I was too besotted to notice.” Arthur said in his defense. “We are married now and I’m noticing it now.”

  
Gwen laughed. “Then you wear the cover because there are all sorts of women leering at you. It happens everywhere we go. They like your bare chest and your bum.”

  
Arthur wrinkled his nose. “Why would they like my bum?”

  
Gwen laughed. “I like your bum.”

  
“That is very strange of you Guinevere.” Arthur said.

  
Gwen laughed as she grabbed her sun hat and then she gave Arthur’s bum a squeeze.

  
“Guinevere!” Arthur jumped. “How would like it if I did that to you?”

  
“You did, just last night.” Gwen said as she headed out the door.

  
Arthur stared after her. The thin sarong was doing nothing to hide her hips. He was not happy about it but she was right. He saw some of those women on the beach. It wasn’t any wonder their husbands were looking at Gwen. He sighed and followed her. As long as they just look, he thought.

  
Gwen had played it off but she had noticed the other women looking at him. Why shouldn’t they? he was very handsome. But it did annoy her just a little.

  
A few hours after they arrived on the beach they felt everyone looking at them.

  
“Guinevere, let’s go to the room.” Arthur said.

  
Gwen nodded.

  
They ordered lunch and never left the room again. If anyone was going to appreciate the view it was going to be them. Privately.   


End file.
